fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War of the Ministry
War of the Ministry (同省の戦争 Dōshō no Sensō) is a war between the Ministry of Magic assisted by several other Guilds in Eurail and the Dark Guild Arcanic Scale. Prologue The prelude to the war began with an address from Tona Matora to the people under his command; soldiers; mages; council members etc. He delivers a speech to his subordinates and warns them of the risk they are taking and is proud of them, resulting in cheers from the crowd of soldiers and mages. .]] The troops then begin to mobilise and take their various positions throughout the megacity of Maagiline. Macaria Florin is then instructed to, along with the aid of Xavier Daniels and Selene Nasso, to erect a three-fold barrier around the city and leaves those within them in awe at the sheer size of them. Clove Greenland then approaches the edge of the barrier along with members of the Shadow Troupe. The Shadow Troupe remove their robes and reveal themselves as Ylfordt; Takeshi and Piangi Sol. Clove uses his Chesspiece magic to create an army of stone soldiers and Piangi summons the White Force from his shadow and take arms in preparation to the battle. begins the attack.]] Arcanic Scale then arrive in Maagiline and notice the barriers, Tula Veda's soldiers then are commanded to attack the barriers with brute force and manage to break the first barrier. Growing tired of waiting, Strombola commands one of her mages to destroy the barrier using Sound Magic. To the surprise of the Ministry, the barriers are destroyed and Arcanic Scale storm the city. Events List of Battles Piangi Sol & Takeshi vs. Schneider attacks with Zephyria.]] Schneider - The Justice - is among the first to begin his rampage on the city of Maagiline and begins his onslaught by using his magical sword Zephyria to create large explosions and wind blasts - destroying several buildings. He then begins to command some of the lower ranking soldiers. He then switches blades and uses his Ambrosia to cast Love Magic on members of the White Force and turns them on each other. He explains that he is effectively controlling their minds via pheremones and hormones emitted by his sword and amongst the commotion he doesn't realise Piangi Sol had struck him from behind and sent him flying. .]] with his bow.]] As Schneider arises he begins to lose his temper and threatens Piangi with his swords. Piangi however steps towards the blonde swordsman and touches him - emitting a pulse of green light throughout his body. Screaming in confusion, Schneider then falls forward: in agony after being pierced by an arrow by Takeshi - who remains on a far away rooftop. Ping explains he can alter the pain someone else receives and Schneider lays dead on the battlefield. Takeshi then takes states his Bow Magic allows him to fire arrows at twice the speed and power, piercing Schneider's aorta and causing him to exsanguinate. Lizka Garrik & Sasuke Akiyama vs. Mes Ivo .]] Mes Ivo arrives at the side zen garden of the ministry where he is confronted by Lizka Garrik and the latter asks for his reason for intruding in her zen garden. To which he replies that he has no interest in who she is or what rank she is, proclaiming that as one of the arcanic scale members, he prefers titles over ranks; revealing himself as The World. Liz reveals that she is the God's Planter - explaining her Green Magic - and Directs trees under Mes to sprout and knock him off his feet. .]] Mes then reattaches his footing to a nearby wall and Lizka notices his use of Gravity Change; and then is influenced by Mes' Gravity Magic. Liz then counters by using her own gravity change, arising as a slender figured woman and she alters Mes' gravity yet again and emerges from the dust caused by the crater formation as a slender woman. Several runes begin to spiral around Mes and are launched at Lizka, creating a large explosion. surrounding Mes]] Sasuke Akiyama then bursts from the haze: firing bullets from his Ice-Make: Guns toward the red haired Dark Mage, only to be countered with gravity magic yet again. Mes then speeds towards the Ice-Make wizard and attempts to land several physical blows whilst several trees arise from the ground to separate the pair. Sasuke then deduces that a multitude of opponents for Mes would be the best way to defeat him and so casts Ice-Make: Nymph to surround him with frozen statues which advance towards him. Mes Sneers and conjures several planet like objects in the sky, revealing that this is his Gravity Giant spell, the reason behind his moniker. The nymphs are then lifted up towards the orbs and stick to it due to a reverse of gravity, much to Sasuke's dismay. Liz then states she has had enough time to prepare the spell. She reveals her World of Trees ability which creates a large cage of branches around the area and the branches restrain Mes and are said to drain fighting spirit and eternano; allowing the Green Mage and Ice-Maker to win the duel, they then move on towards Maagiline. Lizka Garrik vs. Balthazar Steele Dahlia Marko & Izain Aldenbarr vs. Bakura & Gallileia Cait Shelter vs. Custos Messium Ramona Watt & Nolan Ritz vs. Lola Hammersmark & Custos Messium Ramona Watt, Kinemon Brook & Nolan Ritz vs. Proctor Forte Hebe Juventas & Rasputin vs. Gelu Maxim Lover's Alraune vs. Draht Schlinge Burning Catarina vs. Hansel Greiger & Charlez Faucheux Miyuki Koizumi, Sasuke Akiyama & Hebe Juventas vs. Vincent Celadon Tres Lleis vs. Blake Maxim Nolan Ritz & Kinemon Brook vs. Theodore Zarius Burning Catarina Mages vs. Wanda LaRue & Labnor Boron, Tona Matora & Clove Greenland vs. Oberon & Michel Mash Rasputin, Ilyana Daniels & Xavier Daniels vs. Labnor Yosuke & Rastal vs. Proctor Forte & Rastal with Light Magic.]] Proctor Forte appears from the haze of a recent explosion and notices a group of mages healing a White Force soldier. He laughs at how pitiful the soldier is and remarks that he will "send him on the chariot to hell" before firing a blast of lightning at him, only to be thwarted by the arrival of Yosuke (who blocked the blast using his Paper Blizzard: Gray Dance) and his Magical Wolf: Rastal. Rastal transforms and attempts to strike Proctor with his Full Moon Claw alongside Yosuke. He is quickly dispatched by the blue haired mage with a blinding light. Brock Destin & Excalibur vs. Hansel Greiger & Charlez Faucheux Macaria Florin, Yosuke, Rastal, Izain Aldenbarr & Selene Nasso vs. Bathazar Steele Macaria Florin & Some Burning Catarina Mages vs. Tula Veda Boron vs. Jongleur, Bakura & Izain Aldenbarr Balsa & Gerald Vixen vs. Team Lightning Stroke Remiel & Castelia Green vs. Jongleur, Zaqiel & Marcelline Druzi Ramona Watt, Miyuki Koizumi, Sasuke Akiyama & Nolan Ritz vs. Strombola Giudecelli Aftermath Category:FB